A door is customarily held in a closed position by a bolt carried by the door engaging with a keeper on a frame surrounding the door. The bolt may be spring loaded, and provided with a rounded or inclined end for engagement with the keeper so as to enable the door to be fastened without manual operation of any handle. Such doors can often be opened by a simple application of manual force, and so leave the contents of any cabinet available to a child or even a pet. This can be dangerous in the case of household chemicals or alcoholic drink, drugs or medicines.